1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of communication with a print management server, a control method in the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a print management server that receives a print job from an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), the print job specifying attribute information about a sheet to be used for printing, and reserves the received print job along with delivery time information about the sheet (print product) printed by execution of the print job (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099738).
There is a sheet information database for a user to register attribute information (such as grammage, surface properties, shape, and color) about each sheet in advance. The user then selects the attribute information about a desired sheet from the sheet information database, and stores the attribute information as a setting value of a sheet holding unit (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-301911).
To execute a print job reserved in the print management server, the user needs to register the attribute information about the sheet specified by the print job into the sheet information database. For example, the user specifies attribute information about sheets for respective print jobs and transmits the print jobs to the print management server. To execute the print jobs reserved in the print management server, the user needs to register again the attribute information about the sheets specified for the respective print jobs into the sheet information database.